The Viper and the Black Widow: Randy Orton and AJ Lee OTP challenge
by WWEfangirl31
Summary: They strike without warning, and once they do, their venom runs slow and deep inside your veins, causing pain from the inside out.
1. Authority

**Disclaimer: WWE is owned by the evil genius that is Vince McMahon. Any wrestlers featured in this or any other stories own themselves. Making no money off of this.**

**I'm taking a little bit of a break from Bat and Cat (don't worry, I'm still getting ideas and even typing out a couple) to focus on another one of my OTPs. How WWE has not put Randy Orton and AJ Lee in any kind of storyline together is beyond me. So, I'm giving these two a shot.**

**To start things off, I begin with the 73rd prompt!**

Authority

AJ Lee sat in the offices of WWE Headquarters, waiting for her bosses to arrive. Absentmindedly stroking the Divas title on her shoulder, she leaned back and tried to get into a comfortable position. She had no idea what in the world Creative had managed to whip up this time. All she did know was that it had best not involve her losing_ her_ Divas championship!

The lock on the closed door behind her clicked, letting her know it was being opened. Turning in her seat, her brown eyes went wide as she met the cold blue eyes of the person standing in said doorway.

The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton.

For his part, Randy's eyes were also wide, but only for a split second before narrowing in suspicion. Closing the door behind him, he walked over the chair opposite the one AJ was sitting in and sat down. Adjusting the belts on his shoulder to keep from sliding down his chest, he put one of his long legs up and draped it over his knee.

Then, an awkward silence fell over the duo. It lasted for about five minutes before the door once again opened, revealing Triple H, Stephanie, and the Chairman of the Board himself, .

"Ah good, you're both early. Always the behavior I like to see from my champions." Vince's booming voice praised, actually doing his signature strut down the entrance ramp to the large oak desk. AJ fought the urge to smirk and snicker, while Randy just looked bored.

Vince stood briefly, putting his arms out in front of him, palms open on the desk as he flopped backwards into the black leather swivel chair. Stephanie sat on one side of him, while her husband sat on the other.

"I suppose the two of you are wondering why you were both called here today." began the Billion Dollar Princess, opening up the folder that she'd been holding when she'd walked in. "According to the ratings, it seems that both of your respective feuds with Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella are very popular with the fans right now. From the company's website to the so-called "dirt sheets", people are wanting to see WWE's darling couple get shots at the titles."

Clearing his throat, Triple H opened up his own folder and glanced at it. Making eye contact with the two champions, he added, "The thing is, Daniel and Brie, while each having hold their respective titles are great superstars, we're not quite ready to give the belts over. We've been criticized in the past for not giving the fans what they want, what the investors want to see. So, we, along with Creative, have come up with a solution."

"You want to pair the two of us up."

Randy's deep, low voice filled the small office space. It wasn't filled with anger or disinterest, which surprised the three people sitting across from him and AJ.

Shifting in her own chair, AJ nervously asked, "This isn't going to be a romantic storyline is it?" At Randy's sudden turn and glare, she shrinked back a little before frantically adding, "I'd like to think that I've been romantically linked with enough superstars to last me a lifetime!"

Triple H raised a hand, motioning for AJ to calm down. "No, it's going to be romantic. We'll have Randy and Daniel Bryan in a match on an upcoming RAW or Smackdown. Or, it could even be at a Pay-Per-View. Brie will come out at some point to distract Randy to help Daniel, then you run out and make the save for him. At some point, you'll have both backstage and in-ring segments explaining how you both realize there's strength in numbers and that's why you've teamed up."

"The Viper and the Black Widow, together." Vince said, a big satisfied smile on his face.

"What about Tamina?" AJ wanted to know. "She's been the only other Diva, in fact person, that I have a connection with. I'm not just going to drop her!"

"You won't lose Tamina. We have a storyline for her also. One that involves the Shield." Stephanie explained, putting her hands together in front and leaning forward. "But you won't be traveling with her as much anymore. You and Randy will ride together on his bus, check into either the same or adjoining rooms, and will make appearances together." She turned and gave Randy a stern glare. "And no flying off the handle either. We can't afford to lose money and viewers just because you have your ring shorts in a bunch."

Randy actually smirked at that. "Whatever you say Steph. Seeing as how you totally wear the pants in your family."

AJ looked stunned, then glanced at the McMahon family. Stephanie looked annoyed, Vince's smile dropped, and Triple H looked ready to commit murder.

Hunter slammed the folder shut, his face getting redder by the second. "We're done here. Head to the arena and get ready for tonight's show." The veins were starting to appear in his face and neck he was so angry.

AJ jumped out of the seat as if it was the hot leather seat in an equally hot car. Adjusting her Divas title, she looked back at Randy, who was still seated. He was staring down the Game, which was definitely not what's best for business. AJ knew that from watching WWE programming, Randy had had a love/hate relationship with Triple H. While both had been part of Evolution, it was the fact that the Apex Predator had RKOed the Game's wife, let alone kissed her in front of him that made any chance of truly patching things up between them impossible.

Nonchalantly, almost out of spite, Randy stood to his full height. Popping his neck and shoulders, he moved past AJ and opened the closed door. Holding it wide, he adjusted his own titles before leaning against the door.

And just stood there. After another good five minutes, he huffed out, "You coming or not April?"

AJ's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She didn't like being called April. Her crazy side cackled with delight inside her brain.

Well, two can play that game.

Actually skipping, she stopped right in front of Randy, smiling her crazy smile up at him.

"You didn't have to wait for me, _Randal_, but at least it lets me know you're a gentleman." she cooed with such sugar coated sweetness, her teeth hurt. Without saying another word, she skipped past him and out the door.

Randy's own crazy IED side was threatening to surface. His blue eyes turned to slits as he watched the young diva head towards the elevators.**_Not yet Randy, not yet._**

_*I hate being called Randal. I got enough of that from Punk.*_

_**In due time, in due time. She'll pay, and pay dearly if she messes with you.**__**With us.**_

Randy's eyes couldn't help themselves as he watched the way AJ's tight little ass seemed to bounce as she skipped. The fact that she was wearing those little daisy dukes of her wasn't helping matters for him. Licking his lips, he felt his lips become a sadistic sneer.

_*At least I get to enjoy the view.*_

**Read, review, and all that other jazz. I made the voices in Randy's head appear and they will be in bold italics, so hopefully there's no confusion from here on out.**


	2. Dinner

**Disclaimer: You guys know.**

**Onto the 85th prompt!**

Dinner

Randy leaned back on the couch in his locker room, his two titles securely zipped up in one of his bags. As he waited for AJ to return so they could leave, he thought back to what had been happening since the couple of weeks before. By no means were they now best buddies, but there was a respect that was starting to develop between the two. He didn't push anything on her, seeing as how he didn't want her thinking that he was like so many of her other exes. Unless they were both needed for a segment or one of them had a match, they pretty much avoided each other otherwise.

A knock on the door brought his head away from his phone, where he'd been texting.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked AJ. Still a bit too warily for his liking. She looked down at his feet and saw his bags were packed. "Sorry it took so long. Hunter and Stephanie wanted to go over the details of an upcoming title match between me and Natalya." she explained, walking over to her own bags, unzipping one, kissing and gently caressing the title, then folded it and neatly tucked it inside.

Randy couldn't help but smirk at this.

AJ caught him doing it, and arched one of the dark eyebrows. "What?" she asked, her voice sounding defensive.

Crossing one leg over the other, Randy shrugged before answering, "I just thought I was the only that did that." At her still skeptical expression, he added on, "While I don't kiss or rub my titles, I do make sure they're neatly tucked away. Don't want anything happening to them."

AJ rapidly blinked her dark eyes. He did that too?

"You hungry? I thought about stopping by Denny's and getting something to eat."

She was about to answer no, but then her stomach rumbled loudly. A tiny blush came to her cheeks as she hugged herself in an attempt to muffle the sound. Randy find himself unable to stop the low chuckle that escaped him. "Apparently you are." He uncrossed his legs and stood up, once again towering over his fellow champion.

"Tell you what. Do what you need to do in here and meet me in the parking garage when you get finished." he grabbed his duffel bag and flung it over one shoulder, then reached for his rolling suitcase. He had opened the door and was his way out when he heard her softly ask him to wait.

"Can you just wait outside for me? I don't want to get lost looking for you." She couldn't look him in the eyes but a few seconds at a time. He suspected that all of her exes had made her go by what they wanted to do and forced her to rush.

A gentle smile, which truthfully felt weird, came across his lips. "Take all the time you need. We're already checked into the hotel and we don't have anywhere special to be tomorrow or the next day."

Her dark head instantly shot up. "Really?!"

"Really."

The next time he saw Bryan, Punk, Kane, Cena, Ziggler, and Langston, they were all getting RKOs. He was going to make sure of that!

Not giving her a chance to answer, he opened the door and walked out. Waiting for a few minutes, he finally heard her unzip her own suitcase and get out what he assumed were toiletries and a change of clothes. The bathroom door then faintly shut.

Jogging to his rental car, Randy opened the trunk and put his bags inside. Knowing that AJ was probably by now accustomed to showering and changing at a fast pace, he sprinted back to his locker room. Crossing his chest and leaning against the wall, he barely pulled out his phone to check a text when the door opened.

Wearing red converse, dark blue jeans, a white shirt with red cardigan over it, AJ truly looked now like a little girl and not the glamorous diva seen on TV. Her glasses only added on to it. Himself clad in white sneakers, blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt under a black fleece jacket, he was just hoping that no cops stopped them.

Walking side by side to the rental, Randy put her bags in the trunk as well while she climbed into the passenger seat. Once everything was safely tucked away, the two champions pulled out of the parking lot and drove only 2 or 3 miles to an open all night Denny's. Parking and then locking the car, the two made their way inside, Randy again holding the door for her to enter first.

Fortunately, the restaurant wasn't that crowded, and those that were inside decided not to bother the a booth all the way in the back just in case, a waitress came over and gave them menus, got their drink orders, and left.

"Here's hoping we don't have any fan encounters. I'm really not in the mood for it tonight." Randy mumbled, not looking up from his own menu.

AJ actually smirked a little. "Maybe they're too afraid you'll give them the RKO." she suggested, putting her elbows up on the table's surface.

"Or you the Black Widow." Randy countered, smirking back at her as he met her gaze.

The waitress then returned, Randy ordering a T-bone steak and shrimp plate, while AJ opted for the spaghetti and meatballs. Taking the menus and leaving them alone, the waitress shot AJ a smirk, gestured towards Randy, and comically wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Causing the young diva to promptly choke on the soda she was drinking.

Seeing her coughing, Randy asked frantically, "You okay?"

Coughing some more and patting her chest, AJ finally replied, "Yeah. It just meant down the wrong pipe." For the millionth time since they'd been paired up, an awkward silence filled the air. There was no telling how long it lasted, but AJ decided to break it this time.

"Is wrestling something you've always wanted to do?"

Randy's answer was immediate. "Yeah. And it's not just because I was born into a family of wrestlers. My parents always told me that they'd support me no matter what I decided to do. Granted, it really wasn't their first choice, but I wanted to follow my grandfather and father's footsteps." He stopped to take a drink of his soda. "What about you?"

"I've been a fan ever since I can remember. Honestly, I didn't think I could last when I first went to wrestling school. Everyone said I was too short, too petite, not what people were looking for in a future diva. I almost gave up and quit."

"But you didn't. And look where you are now."

"Having dinner with Randy Orton?"

"No." A shake of his head and a snort was followed by her giggling. "You're the Divas champion. A role model to little girls and young women. One of, if not, the main reason the diva's division is even talked about anymore."

Moving a section of her hair away from her eyes, AJ looked down at the table. "But I have such a history. I mean, look at the guys I've dated. I lost my best friend and the one friend I do have I don't get to see that much anymore."

"You've got me."

AJ's head shot up again.

"I know we're still trying to get to know each other, and I get that it's going to take time. But AJ, I'm telling you right now, I'm not them. I never will be them."

"That's what they all said too."

Huffing a breath, Randy put his arms on the table. "You know my history, both in and out of the ring. I've...I've got issues. Anger issues, trust issues, all kinds of issues. And I know what it's like when people think you're one thing and you're totally something else. Yes, I did RKO Stacy Keibler. And yes, I did RKO Stephanie. But you know what changed for me?" he stopped so AJ could shake her head. "The birth of my daughter. Yeah, she was just a little baby when that whole storyline with Steph happened, but seeing Alanna look up at me, smile at me, reach out to me so I could hold her. It changed me AJ. Even now, whenever I see her, I know I could never do that to her. Or let anyone or anything do that to her." Another pause. "Because I'd kill them if they ever tried, even if they thought about trying it."

All they could do was stare at each other. It seemed like hours, weeks, months, even years.

Then, the clank of china hitting the table made them both jump. The waitress had returned with their food. Mumbling a quick and low thanks, both instantly dug into their plates. Half an hour later, both of them were completely or partially clear. Randy requested a to go box for AJ to put her leftovers in. Leaving a tip as she closed the lid on the Styrofoam container, he got up to go to the bathroom then paid their bill. AJ got back in the car and waited for him.

Upon arriving at the hotel, the pair exited the rental and made their way up to their room. All they did was exchange glances with each other until they both were about to get ready for bed. With Randy sleeping on the pull out sofa, he had just finished setting it up and climbed in when he felt two tiny arms around his waist. Shifting his body and looking down, he saw AJ with tightly closed eyes as she buried her face in the wife beater he wore. He wrapped his much larger and longer arms onto her hips, even going so far as to give her a gentle squeeze.

"You know what I said earlier wasn't just referring to Alanna."

"I know."

**Read and review.**


	3. Shopping

**Just got finished watching Monday Night Raw. Still liked the show, but would have loved it more if Punk had shown up. Maybe he and Vince are still talking things through and he'll appear either before or at Mania. Anything is possible.**

**Blame the shows Guy Code and Girl Code (two of my favorites) for this prompt!**

Shopping

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

Standing in a long ass line at a Wal-Mart at 3 in the morning waiting to be checked out.

It could have been worse. It could have been in the middle of the afternoon or early evening.

He thought back to how he had gotten into this situation:

He and AJ were putting their bags in the latest hotel room and were starting to unpack them when she suddenly started rummaging through hers like a woman possessed.

"Where are they?! Where are they?!," she screeched hysterically, "Where are they?"

Poking his head in the doorway, Randy asked her, "Where are what?"

She instantly stopped moving and hung her head. Clutching one of her shirts, she started blushing furiously, her dark face acting as a veil over her face.

"AJ?"

When she still didn't answer, he walked further into the room. Squatting down, he gently moved her hair away and put it behind pierced ear. She looked surprised, but thankfully, didn't flinch away from him. Using the same voice and posture he used to talk to Alanna, he asked her yet again, "What is it you can't find?"

Without looking at him, she said, "It's a female thing." A minute went by. "A female thing...that...that happens...at a certain time of the month."

Eyes widening, Randy blinked. "So? Just got out and buy some more."

"I only have one left and I...need to it to tonight. Plus, I have to be at an appearance in the morning. I'll be there all day and I won't have time to get them tomorrow!" she stated sadly, a little pout on her face.

Then, she might have had an idea, because her eyes lit up and she slowly turned.

To look directly at him.

"No."

Her eyes lost a little bit of that twinkle.

"No. No, absolutely not."

Now, she was giving him the puppy dog look she sometimes gave in the ring.

"Not buying tampons. Never will buy tampons." He stood up again, his long legs starting to cramp for squatting. "Your wound, you treat it."

She also stood up, gently taking hold of the tattooed arm closest to her. "Please Randy. I don't see any other solution." She cried out suddenly, clutching her stomach. In fact, she'd been doing that all night at the arena and it looked as though she barely gotten through her match with Naomi without breaking down in the middle of the ring.

"Why didn't you say anything at the arena? Or before we left?"

That puppy dog look appeared once more. "I didn't think you would care."

When her bottom lip started to quiver, Randy knew he was fighting a losing battle. Running his hands over his face, he sniffed, and turned to leave the room. Heading to the kitchen, he snatched his wallet and keys off the island, putting the wallet in his pocket. Without a word, he left to go down to the parking lot.

Upon walking into Wal-Mart, he grabbed one of those little blue baskets and started walking around. He stopped in front of the produce area.

He had no clue what type of tampons to get!

Grabbing his phone, he texted AJ. A few moments later, his phone vibrated with her reply. Now knowing what he needed, he continued walking. The best way he knew of to get this done and finished was to think of it like a video game, a military one. He had his objective. Now, he just needed to find it, pay for it, and get out without being seen.

Picking up the box of tampons and putting them in the basket with the two bags of silver Hershey's kisses he'd gotten and the two Pepsis, plus some Chips-A-Hoy cookies, he headed over to the registers. He added some Midol from the pharmacy and got a teddy bear from the toy area.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Why did Wal-Mart only have one or two registers open sometimes?

He failed to notice that a group of college girls, heading out to the club to party, were in line behind him after getting some last minutes accessories for their outfits. One of them saw him unpack his stuff and found it so cute what he had put on the conveyer belt.

"Awwww! He cares about somebody!" she gushed to her friends.

The cashier, an older woman, simply smirked as she ran the items over the scanner. Handing her his cash and grabbing the bags, Randy headed for the exits.

A 10 minute car back to the hotel and he was just getting off the elevator when CM Punk, also carrying shopping bags. Only his were from Walgreens. The two rivals eyed each other before Punk caught sight of Randy's bags. "She give you the puppy dog pout?" he asked, taking Randy off guard.

"Yeah." Randy nodded forward, seeing Punk's bags. "What'd she do to you?" he countered, referring to Punk's on and off-screen partner, the Hybrid Diva, Kaitlyn.

"Threatened to sick the Hounds of Justice on me. She and Rollins are after all hair twins." Punk remarked, a bit embarrassed. "And you know anything Rollins does, Ambrose and Reigns aren't far behind."

Randy couldn't help but smirk. "They were best friends at one point, Punk." *Maybe they still could be.* Randy thought, a light bulb going off.

Randy turned and headed towards his and AJ's room. He noticed that Punk glanced down the hall on the opposite side. "Night Phillip."

Punk's eyes narrowed, but there was a tiny grin on his lips. "Night Randal."

Shaking his head and chuckling, he got the hotel room door. Setting down one bag, he pulled out his key card and slid it through the slot. Turning green, he opened and held it open with his shoulder. Seated on the couch, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest and stomach, was AJ.

Putting the bag with the drinks on the island, he carried the other one over to her and placed it on the couch next to her. Curious, she opened up one side and took a look in it. Nearly squealing (she did squeal, who was she kidding?) when she saw the teddy bear, smiling brightly at the kisses, and instantly tear the packaging of the Chips-A-Hoy open. Stuffing an entire cookie into the mouth, her cheeks looked like those of a chipmunk.

She spotted the Midol and almost got to get something to drink, when she saw a glass of ice cold Pepsi in front of her. Taking it from Randy, she smiled and took a good swallow. After taking two of the Midol, she put the glass down and started working on getting the teddy bear out of its box.

"One more thing." Randy told her, by now so amused he couldn't stop staring at her.

Rummaging through the bag, AJ gasped as she pulled out the tampons. Before placing them on the couch and giving the now free teddy bear a tight squeeze. Tears of joy instead of pain now forming in her dark brown eyes. Winking at her, Randy sat down in the loveseat next to the couch.

Guess that girl was right.

He did care about somebody.


	4. Store

**I guess you could call this one the companion to Shopping.**

Store

AJ looked down in the bottom of the blue basket she was holding and recounted everything inside it. She wanted to make sure that she didn't have to make another trip in case she'd forgotten something. Kleenex tissue, cough drops, a prescription, some Vicks vapor rub, latex first aid gloves, some cans of chicken noodle and tomato soup, some bread and American cheese slices for sandwiches. They had plenty of soda, juice, or water back at the hotel room she didn't even bother getting more.

Heading to the checkout, she waited in line for a little bit before a teenage girl, about 18 or so, began scanning what she'd gotten. Her glasses were on and she wore her black Converse, dark blue jeans, a blue shirt under a black cardigan. She hoped she wouldn't get recognized because Randy clearly had a cold and she needed to get back. It had all started the night before:

He was unusually quiet. He never really talked that much, but tonight, AJ was beginning to get concerned. His voice, which had always been low and husky, now sounded scratchy. It did make him sound sexier when he did talk, but AJ would never let him or anyone else know that.

She could almost feel the pain in her chest when he would loudly and sometimes violently cough, the sound coming out like a croaking frog.

Fortunately, she only had to do a promo on the Total Divas cast and he wasn't scheduled for a match. At least not now, since Hunter and Stephanie ordered him get checked out by Dr. Sampson and Dr. Amann.

She looked concerned at the low whistle Dr. Sampson made when he pulled the thermometer out from under Randy's tongue. "103.2" He stood up and took off his white latex gloves, throwing them in the trash can. "You definitely have a fever. Which means you can't be cleared to compete tonight."

"I can still go out there. Guys have gone there and had matches with much worse than what I got." Randy insisted, shifting on the small examining table he was sitting on. "Once the adrenaline kicks in, nothing else matters."

"True, but I'm not going to take the risk of you passing out in the middle of the match or getting sick to your stomach. You remember what happened to Titus O'Neil during that whole Real Americans and Prime Time Players match." They all cringed and shuddered, recalling the Thanksgiving episode of Smackdown and that eating contest that Vickie Guerrero let happen at her party. Not to mention the part where Titus had thrown up all over Zeb Colter.

Throughout all this, was leaning over the small wash area on the far side of the wall, writing on a small pad. Tearing off the top piece of paper, he walked over and handed it to AJ. She took it cautiously, briefly looking up at Randy, whose eyes were on the floor and his head in his hands.

"This is something he'll need to take. Twice a day, once in the morning, once at night. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids in his system and that he gets some rest." he explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Any idea how long he won't be able to compete?" she asked, putting her small hand on his jean clad knee in an attempt to provide some comfort. Randy looked up and flashed a small smile at her, then put his head back down.

Dr. Amann replied with, "He's one of the ones who always lets us know when something going on with him. He takes care of himself so it shouldn't be more maybe two or three days."

"He is also still in the room not liking the way you're talking about him like he's not here." Randy grumbled tiredly, his blue eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake.

AJ found herself smirking as she remember the adorable pout on Randy's face when he'd said that. Randy Orton and adorable seemed like they would never be in the same sentence, but there was a first time for everything.

Paying for the items, she grabbed her three bags and headed out towards the exits. It was just before school was getting out and the last thing she needed was a mob scene at the store.

Getting in their rental and driving to the hotel, she thought back to all that had happened since Randy had been nice enough to go out and buy her tampons at three in the morning. The two of them were spending more and more time together. He let her play her video games, read her comic books, and hang out with NXT Divas Summer Rae, Sasha Banks, and of course, Tamina. He had no problem with her getting a shirt of his and some scissors and taking out her frustration on said shirt. The end result was usually very good, a perfect compliment to when she would skip out with him to the ring and watch his matches.

They'd bonded even more over their mutual dislike for the hype surrounding the Total Divas. Daniel Bryan was someone whom Randy had no real issue with, he even said he'd respected him and would gladly challenge him to a match anytime, anywhere. AJ had taken his suggestion to confront Daniel about the way he'd treated her when they'd been together, saying he was a major factor in her whole transformation into the Black Widow. But what truly shocked her was the fact that Bryan said she was right, and that he was truly sorry for doing that to her.

But most importantly, she felt safe with him. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

And yet AJ couldn't help but think that this great time with Randy Orton wouldn't last.

That something or someone was going to happen or come along and completely ruin it.

A cold shiver ran through her suddenly and despite the warm day, she turned the heat on in the rental.

Finally arriving at the hotel, she parked and locked the rental, and skipped her way towards the elevator. On her and Randy's floor, she fished for her room key. Sticking it in the tiny slot and pulling it upwards, the door opened and she headed inside the completely dark space.

Randy was fast asleep on the pull out bed. The bathroom trash can overflowing with used tissues. Making a face of disgust, she removed the gloves from one bag and put on a pair. Getting to work on cleaning up, she emptied the trash, set up everything else, and then decided to make herself and him a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Comfort food at its best.

The smell of the cheese drew the Viper from his slumber. Making a noise in the back of his throat that made AJ stop in her tracks and fight back a moan, she turned to face him.

And found herself fighting the urge to jump on him at his most vulnerable.

He'd taken off his shirt due to his fever, his tattoos appearing a lot darker as his skin was lightly coated in a sheen of sweat. The old work out pants he wore for sleepwear hung low on his hips, allowing her to see that V that apparently all women found so sexy on a man.

He grunted and then stretched his aching body, giving AJ a free show of how flexible and athletic he was.

Why in the world was Toni Braxton's You're Making Me High playing in her head right now?

"How long you been back?

Oh yeah, that's the reason!

His still scratchy voice made him sound like Vin Diesel in the Pitch Black and Fast and Furious movies.

"AJ?"

Oh crap, he said her name!

"AJ?" he asked again, not clearly sure why she didn't immediately answer him.

She didn't know how long they had together, but after hearing him say her name that way, she was going to make every single second count.


	5. HurtComfort

**I bring you the 53rd prompt! **

Hurt/Comfort

The Monday Night Raw after a WrestleMania is always one of, if not, the only true show to see all year. Superstars and Divas make their debuts or say their goodbyes, someone always makes a surprise appearance, and any of the titles can change hands. Such was the case tonight.

Young British NXT Diva Paige had only come out to congratulate AJ for winning the Vickie Guerrero Divas Invitational and retaining the belt the night before. She wasn't prepared to be confronted and made fun of, she wasn't prepared to get slapped in the face, and she most certainly wasn't prepared for a impromptu match thanks to the mean spirited Diva. But, as it turns out, AJ wasn't the one prepared. She shouldn't have underestimated Paige. That was one of the WWE's golden rules.

So while the new Divas champion was still processing her win, happy and bewildered tears running down her face, AJ sat alone in the empty locker room. Still in her ring gear, she quietly rocked back and forth, her legs hugged up under her chin. Tamina had already left, chasing away the other Divas who were laughing and snickering as the temper tantrum AJ had thrown earlier in the ring continued in the back.

A sudden knock on the door caused the former champion to lift her gaze from the floor. She had told Tamina she'd wanted to be alone!

"AJ? It's me. Can I come in?"

That deep, low voice instantly caused AJ to stop moving. She'd forgotten that like her, Randy didn't have his titles anymore. After beating the COO Triple H, her ex, Daniel Bryan, went on to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The entire arena had come unglued, something to cheer about since the whole place had gone numb when Brock Lesnar ended the Undertaker's streak.

Not waiting for her to answer, Randy opened in the door and immediately sighed upon her. Shaking his newly shaved head, the Apex Predator slowly and cautiously made his way further inside. Watching from the monitors backstage, he'd seen everything, from Paige coming out to her ultimate win. Their fellow co-workers considered it karma; how AJ had made life unbearable for Kaitlyn both before and after losing the title herself, and for AJ's brief time repeatedly and unsuccessfully trying to get CM Punk back.

Opting to sit on the bench instead of the floor (he was getting too old for this shit), Randy said, "I know that there's not much I can say that you want to hear right now. But I will say that eventually, just like I will, you'll get your title back." Shifting to where he folded his hands together and put his arms on his spread legs, he continued. "At least you didn't lose it to one of those Total Divas. I mean, can you imagine someone like Eva Marie or Rosa getting the belt?!" He scoffed and then laughed. "The entire arena would've started a riot!"

Against her will, AJ felt her lips twitch upwards. One good thing about all this was that despite what they saw on TV tonight, Paige was really a gifted wrestler. Starting at the age of 13, the Norwich, England native might be, besides Natalya, Kaitlyn, Layla, and Tamina, the only other choice for the title. "I also look at it like this: since we don't have our titles anymore, we're not tied down. We don't need to act a certain way, talk a certain way. We can do and/or say whatever we want to whoever we want." When AJ looked up curiously at Randy, she saw the sadistic gleam in those blue eyes. He was also failing miserably to hide an evil smirk.

"What are you suggesting? I mean, without our belts, Creative may not even continue to pair us up." she reminded him, thinking back to the meeting that had happened so seemed like months ago.

"Then we make sure they keep us paired up."

AJ's insides turned to goo at this statement. She would love to stay paired with Randy. Not only did he make her feel safe, he also was just as, if not more, mentally unstable than she was! She didn't mind that phrase. It was just the c word she couldn't stand.

"It's like the Joker said in the Dark Knight. Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order and everything becomes chaos." He stood up then, bending over to grab AJ's hands and pulling her from the floor. The Black Widow desperately trying to ignore the overwhelming warmth and static electricity going through her body. "We're agents of chaos AJ. And you what they say about chaos." He leaned down to where their faces, their lips, were mere inches apart. AJ fought the urge to grab and kiss him. "It's fair."

Attempting to mask her flustered state, AJ said, "I never thought of you as the Joker type Randy. That's more for Dean Ambrose."

"Who said I wanted to be the Joker?" Getting back to his full height, he turned his back to her. "I'm the Viper, the Apex Predator. I'm explosive, athletic, and entertaining. I can strike anytime, anyplace, anywhere. And when I do, my venom works slowly, methodically, making sure you suffer from the inside out." Turning his head back around, he gave AJ a half smile. "And you're just as deadly as I am, my little Black Widow."

Those blue eyes were colder, a few shades darker than normal, but AJ could've sworn she detected a hint of sincerity in Randy's voice. Heading for the door, he opened it halfway before stepping back. A still angry Tamina eyed him with hostility, the whole while Orton just relaxed his stance and gave the daughter of the Superfly a brief nod.

Her eyes narrowing even more, Tamina then looked past Randy to see AJ, bouncing up and down excitedly, a bright yet scary smile lighting up her previously sad face. Body relaxing and her temper cooling, Tamina nodded back before stepping further inside. Upon hearing the door close, she gestured towards her friend and employer.

"You alright AJ?" The question came out filled with concern and still suspicion.

"No." AJ skipped towards her bodyguard/friend. "I'm off center." She finished, shaking her dark head back and forth.

"You're something that's for sure." Tamina couldn't help but sarcastically remark.

** Was going to add more, but figured this might be a good stopping point. **

**I really do wish to apologize for the lack of updates folks!**


	6. Hospital

**Here is the 69th prompt!**

Hospital

His attention was drawn from his mountain of paperwork by what sounded like a rabid banshee. The angry shrilly shrieks echoed throughout the institution, making patients and fellow guards alike peek their heads out of either doors or their little windows. Wolf whistles, catcalls, and offensive remarks soon filled the air as everyone got a good look at the new arrival.

Zack Ryder, a guard who was just coming back from the bathroom, ran in, a smirk on his face. "Yo Randy bro! Have you seen the newbie?" Letting out a low whistle of approval, he continued on. "She's hot! Totally batshit crazy, but seriously bro, I'd totally hit that!"

Snorting and flipping over to a new page, Randy started writing again with the black ink pen in his hand. "You say that about all of them Zack. And, as usual, they all turn you down."

Looking like a child who's toy had been taken away, Zack was about to say something back, when suddenly David Otunga, Roman Reigns, and Antonio Cesaro came in view of the glass security barrier. All three were the biggest, toughest, and strongest guys Randy knew, but even though were having a hard time getting what appeared to be a teenage girl under control. Her constant squirming, thrashing around, and attempts to bite them wasn't helping.

And Zack was right.

She was hot.

And that was going to get her into so much trouble.

She couldn't have been more than 5'1 or 5'2. Long black hair, which was currently in two pigtails, kept repeatedly hitting both her own face and the faces of the struggling guards. Wearing nothing but a tiny black and white striped shirt, black booty shorts, and black converse sneakers, she had to have been freezing.

But that wasn't got Randy's attention or his almost DOA libido coming back to life. It was the absolute fear and uncertainty in her big brown eyes, Bambi eyes he'd call them. Normally, he wasn't at all affected by patients, but this one...no, this one, this little siren, was singing her song and luring him in. Standing up, he marched out towards the hallway, Zack hot on his heels.

"Randy, bro! You're not even assigned to her!"

No response.

"Randy!"

"Rome! Dave! Tone!"

All three guards swiftly turned at the sound of their colleague's voice. The shrieking didn't stop though; it almost seem to get worse the closer Randy got. Wincing in pain and moving their heads away, the three dropped the little woman girl onto the floor. Landing surprisingly on her feet, she immediately dashed for the exit.

But Randy, with his longer legs and faster stride, beat her there. He blocked the doorway with his large frame, not really wanting to scare her, but keep her from hurting herself or anyone else. Hugging her arms around herself, she looked like a wounded wild animal, staring in all directions just waiting to attack.

Then, she charged at him.

Putting his old wrestling days from high school to good use, he braced himself for the impact and then used her own force against her. Grabbing her arms and holding them at her sides, he hoisted her up in the air over one powerful shoulder. Kicking her legs violently up and down, Randy realized he was trying to either hit him in the head or the groin.

Gesturing towards Roman, he yelled over the shrieking that had started up again, "Which is her room?!" Roman motioned with his arm for Randy to follow, and they began what seemed to be the eternal walk down the hall.

All the way at the end, Roman pulled out a key card and inserted it into a slot in the door handle. Pulling it open, he made room for Randy to enter, where he promptly set down the still struggling woman girl. Just like before, she scurried away as soon as she was released, making herself as small as possible in the darkest corner of the room. Those Bambi eyes now more than ever full of fear.

"Ran," Roman softly spoke behind him, "Let's leave her alone man. She's obviously too scared of us right now." Reigns headed for the door, but Randy stayed behind, getting down on one knee as he cautiously inched closer to her.

Speaking in that low calm tone he only used for his daughter, he said, "I'm Randy. Randy Orton. I'm one of the guards here at Stamford Psychiatric Hospital. You've got no reason to be afraid of me or any of the guys here. We won't hurt you." Smirking, he added, "Zack may incessantly try to flirt with you, but he's completely harmless." He gestured towards Roman. "Am I right?" Reigns confirmed this with a small smile and a low chuckle. "I'll give you time to calm down and then, maybe come back and you can get washed up and in some decent clothes and then something to eat in your stomach." He grunted a little as his felt a sharp pain in his lower back. "That work for you?"

To his and Roman's astonishment, the little woman girl siren actually nodded her head.

As he stood up and turned to once again follow Roman, it suddenly dawned on him: he didn't know her name.

"What's your name?"

A few seconds passed before she softly replied, "April. April Jeanette Lee. By I prefer to go by AJ."


	7. Basic

**Guess this qualifies as Basic, the 86th prompt! **

**I will warn you: this chapter does get racy with implied sexual content, innuendo, and some language. The kid gloves are coming off folks, so get ready! **

**The roles are reversed in this part; AJ is the doctor and Randy is the patient. I've seen stories done like before, rather it be AJ/Dean, AJ/Punk, or whoever. **

She had never understood why he was called the Apex Predator. The Lady Killer. The Viper. How he was so elusive for the police to catch and so dangerous for anyone or anything who comes across his path. She had thought that it was just the media adding some meat and skin to a skeleton of a story.

But now, sitting opposite him, she realized what a mistake she'd made in regards to Randy Orton.

Handsome couldn't even begin to describe him physically. He was beautiful, if allowed to get away with calling a man that. Eyes that could go from sky blue to the color of sapphires depending on his mood never blinked once. A body and face appearing to have been chiseled out of stone or marble by some long ago artist like Michelangelo hidden underneath the hospital issued white jumpsuit. From what she could see, arms and upper shoulders covered in tattoos.

Oh yeah, she could definitely see it.

For the good part of an hour, that's all that had taken place. Staring, more like leering from him, and utter silence. This had become the routine ever since she'd been assigned to his case.

Itching to move around, she began adjusting her clothing. A blood red long sleeve shirt, with a black vest and black dress pants. Instead of flats or heels though, she'd opted for her trusty pair of black converse sneakers. Hey, she was on her feet almost all day long, she was going to be comfortable!

"Randy, we've played this game for the last three months," she began, sighing in annoyance, "If you don't let me help you, there's the possibility that someone else will be your doctor."

An upward twitch of his lips, an attempt at a smirk, was all the response he gave.

"Is that what you want?", she added on, anger setting in, "What you'd like?"

"You're a powerful woman, what do you like Doc?"

She rapidly blinked repeatedly, her brown eyes growing wide under her glasses.

"Excuse me?!"

"I asked you what you liked." His low, deep, undeniably sexy voice filled the room as he spoke. "Seeing as how all we do when we're in here is just stare at each other, I think you do." His smirk grew into a wicked smile as he leaned forward in his seat. "Because I know I certainly like what I see Dr. AJ Lee."

AJ scoffed in disbelief. "I beg you par-"

_BOOM!_

His fists slammed down on the metal table separating them, making her jump and let out a squeal. As he stood up to his full height, fear and instinct took over. Getting up herself, she shoved her own chair aside and dashed for the securely locked door. She managed to get it briefly opened, her chance at freedom...

...only for the door to slam closed again under the weight of Randy Orton's hand.

Reaching upwards to pound on the door to get the attention of the guards, she squealed again when the same hand that caused to the door to slam managed to capture both her wrists and hold them above her head. Forgetting who he was and just going on her basic instincts, AJ began to struggle, thrashing around. Despite the fact he wasn't moving at all, she wasn't taking any chances; she'd heard stories of what happened to women whenever they're near Randy Orton. With no other options, she squeezed her eyes shut, take a deep breath, and prepared to scream her lungs out.

But the only noise to come out of her was a startled shriek as Randy thrust his hips, pinning her to the door.

And much like before, her basic instincts kicked in as her body found itself getting ready for sex, even though both of them still were wearing their clothes.

With his free hand, Randy moved AJ's dark hair away from her face so he could see it, as well as her neck. Leaning down, his lips right next to her ear, he murmured, "Clearly, I'm not the only one who likes the current situation."

Fear fought with desire for control over AJ. "Randy, you don't want to do this! All I want to do is help you!" she pleaded, tears beginning to form.

His hand moved away from her neck and continued downwards, barely brushing over her right breast and rested on her right hip. The fleeting contact made AJ's nipple go hard instantly under her bra and she find herself subconsciously arching under Randy's touch. Those blue eyes sparkled like sapphires under lights and Randy found himself battling the voices in his head.

**_Kill her Randy! She wants to take us away from you! Makes sure you never hear us again!_**

**_Kiss her! You know you've wanted that tight little ass the moment you laid eyes on her!_**

**_Kiss her?! an evil cackle. He wants to fuck her! Fuck her hard and fast! _**

His hand moved from her hip to in between her legs so fast, AJ didn't have time to react! When she finally could, a strangled cry of pleasure escaped her and she threw her head back, resting it in the center of Randy's chest.

**_Another evil cackle. Ooh! I'm right aren't I? _**

Shifting the angle, he pushed upwards, right over and on top of AJ's now soaking wet core.

Another strangled moan/whimper.

_"Randy! What are doing?!, _AJ managed to ask, her voice squeaky and shaky.

**_Kill her! _**

**_Fuck her!_**

**_Kill her!_**

**_FUCK HER!_**

**_KILL HER! _**

"NOOOOO!" Randy howled in protest, taking away his hands from her body. Unlocking the door, he practically shoved her out into the hallway before the echo of the door slamming and locking could be heard nearly all over the hospital. Kind of like the sound the door made when Leatherface closed it in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre after knocking out one of his unsuspecting victims.

Going to the wall on the opposite side of the door, AJ let herself slide down and landed promptly on her behind. Hugging herself, she fought the emotions going through her. Fear. Desire. Relief. But most of all, Sadness.

Why?

Because she had loved every single second of Randy Orton touching her.

After all, those were her basic instincts.

**Don't know what possessed me to write something like this. **

**Read and review! **


	8. Humor

**This is the 48th prompt! **

All he had been doing was simply heading back from Creative to rest up, when someone or something struck him from behind, knocking him out cold. That's the last thing he remembers up until this point.

_"You didn't have to hit him so hard!"_

_"I guess I don't know my own strength!"_

He could now hear voices, and not just the ones in his head that liked to make unexpected appearances. Attempting to keep himself still yet regain his bearings, he stayed motionless on the floor.

_"Yeah, well next time, let either myself or John Boy do this. His brains are already scrambled enough as it is!"_

_"Who says there's gonna be a next time? Hopefully, what we have to tell will make him wise up or get away from her crazy ass as soon as possible." _

There was a murmur of agreement. Eyebrows knitted together, he made a sound of discomfort, getting the attention of the voices.

_"He's waking up!"_

_"No shit Sherlock."_

_"Knock it off you two!" _

Twisting his body so that he could see more clearly, he vaguely recalled that old episode of Baywatch with Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, and his old friend and one of his mentors, Ric Flair. After Hulk crashes his jet ski and goes underwater, Caroline, C.J., and many other bathing suit clad beauties come to his rescue and perform CPR. He found the whole scenario of a group of women hovering him to be one of his biggest fantasies.

Unfortunately, it wasn't those lovely ladies that were gathered around him.

It was his fellow WWE superstars!

Daniel Bryan, Kane, CM Punk, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston, Hornswoggle, and Diego from Los Matadores.

What the fuck is going on here?!

Cody leaned in, about to speak, when he was suddenly grabbed and used like a support beam. Now on his own two feet, but still a little wobbly, Randy's cold blue eyes connected with those of each man. "What's going on? Why are all of you here and why did you attack me?!"

Breaking away from Randy's grip, Cody pulled his shirt back down before replying with, "We know you've got a lot of questions, and as your friend and a fellow former member of Legacy, I'll try to answer them." Taking a deep breath, the youngest Rhodes continued. "We're all here because, whether you believe it or not, we care about you Randy. And we don't want you to suffer the same fates that we did."

"Stop talking bullshit Cody and tell me what the fuck's going on!" Randy yelled, his patience as thin as the ice on the water during Winter back home in Missouri.

Kane spoke up. "We brought you here because...well, this is the weekly meeting of our support group."

Support group?!

"At the present time, we're calling it the Exes of AJ Club, but that could change." Daniel Bryan added on, sitting down in one of the folding chairs put in a circle, fixing the ponytail his long hair was currently in.

"Exes of AJ?!" Randy asked incredulously. He looked around the room, which appeared to be an empty locker room. A circle of folding steel chairs took up most of the space, but there was enough of it for everyone to be in there. "What do you need to do to be a part of this little club? You have to get tested after you spend any amount of time with her?"

Punk scoffed. "No," then he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Only if you kiss her or have any other kind of...contact with her."

Randy's eyes went wide with disbelief. "How are half of you not dead after taking a ride on the crazy train?"

Big E loudly cleared his throat, breaking the awkward tension that had developed in the room. "Okay, now that everyone's here and accounted for, can we get started? We only have a few hours before the show starts." He added as he took his seat.

Dolph went to sit down as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should be flattered Orton. We don't let just anyone know about this."

"Mainly because not just anyone can or attempt to handle AJ." Hornswoggle shot back, waddling over to and climbing up in his designated seat.

Now more curious and confused than angry, Randy gestured over to Sheamus and Diego. "But neither of you really had any kind of relationship with her, other than stuff in the ring."

"True fella," began the Celtic Warrior, "But given how the little lass seems to scar whomever or whatever she touches, they let me be an honorary member."

"The same can be said for me as well." Diego stated, adjusting his Pepto Bismol colored mask, "Only it was during my time as Primo that I had my dealings with La Chica Loca."

"If I may ask," Randy began, taking the last seat in the circle, "How did this little boys club get started?"

Punk snorted. "Like we need us to tell you the answer?" he gestured his head towards Daniel, who smiled sheepishly (strange since he was called Goat Face), and looked towards the floor.

"After WrestleMania. When I held the title for 18 seconds."

Punk scoffed, but there was a faraway look in those green eyes, "After she kissed me on the top turnbuckle, then sent me crashing through a table."

Kane was next. "When I told her that even I found her mentally unstable."

Cena shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "After she threw me off that ladder," he then glared at Ziggler, "and he got the title shot I'd worked so hard for."

Ziggler returned the glare, blue eyes matching blue. "Yeah, well, she cost me my rematch!"

Big E narrowed his eyes. "She played me. Led me along, even after she found out how much I liked her." Embarrassed, the big man buried his face in his hands. "Can't believe how much of a sucker I was."

All of the other men, with the exception of Randy, had the same expressions on their faces. AJ had come into their lives like a powerful and destructive storm, leaving utter destruction and damaged lives in her wake.

"She convinced me to go out and buy tampons at 3 in the morning."

Cody let out a very unladylike screech, making them all jump. Racing across the floor like a mother trying to reach her hurt child, the former Dashing One threw his hands around his friend.

"We're too late! We're too late! She's already gotten to you!" he hysterically sobbed. "I feel so bad! Seeing as how I'm the one responsible for all this! If she hadn't kissed me in NXT, none of this would've happened!" Another series of sobs.

Awkward silence made its way into the room yet again before Cena started to chuckle. Followed by Punk. Then Kane. But it wasn't until Hornswoggle actually turned to look at Cody and loudly snickered that raucous, almost Joker-like cackling laughter erupted from the group of superstars. Which only got louder when Dolph nearly fell out of his seat, clutching his sides, his face almost the color of his pink Showoff shirt.

Randy found himself starting to chuckle, when he remembered something he had promised himself.

About the next time he saw any or all of these men.

**_RKO. Randy._**

**_RKO!_**

**_RKO!_**

**_Isn't that what you said? After how sad and broken she looked?_**

**_Although he is right; they're too late. _**

**_They can't save you from her._**

**_No one can._**

"I'm not like them. I'll never be them."

**_Of course you'd say that. Her venom's in your system, and she didn't even have to sink her fangs in! _**

**_You fool._**

**_You psychotic, unpredictable, love struck fool. _**

"I don't love her."

**_In the words of Jack Sparrow, "Keep telling yourself that darling."_**

"I don't love her!"

Randy shoved Cody away, standing up and gripping his head as it began to throb in agony.

"Randy, who are you talking to?"

All the other men in the room looked concerned as they stood up too.

Only to get taken down by RKO after RKO after RKO.

Even poor Sheamus and Diego.


End file.
